kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
William T. Spears
| image = | name = William T. Spears | kanji = ウィリアム スピアーズ | romanji = Uiriamu Supiāzu | race = Shinigami | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6 ft) | eyes = Green | hair = Black | occupation = Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division | status = Alive | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 12 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama | english voice = Barry Yandell }} William T. Spears (ウィリアム スピアーズ, Uiriamu Supiāzu) is a Shinigami who is the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 20 He is also, briefly, part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Suit (スーツ, Sūtsu). Appearance William has short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He is almost always dressed in a nice black suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes, similar to Ronald Knox. When he infiltrates the Noah's Ark Circus as Suit, he wears a yellow suit jacket, purple pants with stars on the bottom and a spotted tie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Volume 8 cover When he performs as Suit, the suit jacket is changed to being covered with a star pattern.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 27 He almost always displays a near-frown on his face. As a trainee, he is shown to have messier hair, similar to that of Alan Humphries, but wears the same clothes, save the glasses, which are trainees glasses. Personality William is emotionless and generally calm. In regards to his job, he is strict, follows the rules precisely, and seems extremely devoted. He does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions. Nonetheless, he seems to share Ronald's distaste for overtime work.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 26, page 33 He has no qualms with inflicting minor injury on others, as shown when he jumps off a roof to land on Grell Sutcliff's head and when he uses his death scythe to attack Sebastian on a few occasions. He finds demons to be disgusting creatures, and is seen calling Sebastian Michaelis a variety of names, including "devilish fiend," "leech," "hound," and "vermin." However, it is implied that he finds other demons to be even more horrible than Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 24 In the anime, though, he is much more willing to work with Sebastian, as he aids him on a number of occasions. However, he does not seem to like anyone very much, as Ronald comments that William is disappointed to see him, and he insults a variety of individuals, including Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel Phantomhive. In the anime, though, he does show an amount of respect and admiration for Undertaker, although Undertaker does not seem return these feelings, calling him "annoying and noisy". Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper William first appears as an initially unseen figure who uses his death scythe to prevent Sebastian from killing Grell. He leaps down, landing on Grell's head and smashing it into the pavement, and lists off all of the rules that Grell broke. He then bows and apologizes to Sebastian for Grell's actions, and immediately afterward comments how disgusting it is that he has to do so. He and Grell go to take their leave when Sebastian throws Grell's death scythe at William's head. William is able to catch it easily with two fingers, and Sebastian cheerfully tells him that he almost forgot that. This is reminiscent of the first episode, where Ciel is seen throwing a dart at Sebastian,who catches it between two of his fingers.He thanks Sebastian, then grabs Grell and drags him away by his hair. Noah's Ark Circus William is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel infiltrate the Noah's Ark Circus. When Sebastian displays exceptional skills in the practice tent, Dagger takes them to meet "Suit," who turns out to be William, as he is also exceptionally skilled. When William calls Sebastian a "devilish fiend" and makes mention of Shinigami and demons, everyone is initially stunned. Dagger then decides that William is joking and is a "hardcore occult fan." William, on the other hand, does not seem amused by Dagger's assessment. Dagger then drags Ciel away to practice, and while he does so, Sebastian approaches William and brings him outside so they can talk quietly. With the way Sebastian grabs William's hand to lead him outside, Dagger decides they must have already become good friends. William reveals that he is present in preparation for a large inspection of souls in the coming days, which he calls a "special case." Sebastian offers to help, but William uses his death scythe to threaten him. Ciel then comes out and tells him that is inability to assimilate makes him even worse than Grell, and the three of them agree not to interfere with each other. .]] Shortly afterward, Joker and Dagger reveal the room assignments, which pairs William with Sebastian, much to their mutual dismay. In the tent, William makes a line in the ground, and tells Sebastian not to cross it. That night, when Sebastian attempts to go out, William stops him, as he cannot allow a demon to move around of his own free will, especially since he assumes Sebastian intends to consume souls. The following day, the circus has a performance and Wendy hurts her ankle. Sebastian is asked to stand in for her, and because Peter wants to stay with her, William is asked to perform the act with Sebastian. His refusal to touch a demon almost ruins the act, but Sebastian is able to salvage it by grabbing William's death scythe instead. When Sebastian attempts to go out that night, on Ciel's orders to find the real name of Father, William stops him again, reiterating that he cannot let Sebastian go around on his own. thumb|left|160px|William collects souls from Baron Kelvin's manor.This forces Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan that will let him find the information he needs without leaving the circus's premises. William is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel have gone to Baron Kelvin's manor and set it on fire. He is seen reviewing Joker's cinematic record and marks the judgment complete in his book. Ronald arrives to help him, and while apparently disappointed by his arrival, he comments that he is glad Grell was not the one sent. He then shares that while most of the souls they are judging have cause of death listed as being "burnt to death" the cause is actually a demon, much to Ronald's surprise. He further shares that while Sebastian does not seem to be one to feast, they cannot leave any souls behind for him to get. Both of them ready their death scythes and jump down into the fire. Ship Voyage Arc After the Campania sinks, William is sent to help Grell and Ronald finish their work. He saves both of them, who were floating unconscious in the water, by fishing them out and throwing them into a boat. He wakes them up by stomping on their faces, complaining the whole time. When he wakes up, Grell tries to leap on William in his excitement over seeing him, but falls back into the water. When Grell gets back into the boat, he tells them both to finish working. Ronald complains about being injured, but William makes them work anyway. He adds that once they are done they will need to file a report about the "violator". Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 8-11 Anime's Synopsis Book of Doomsday When Angela invades the Shinigami library, he initially attacks Sebastian and Grell, reprimanding Grell for letting a demon come onto Shinigami lands. However, with Angela acting in a destructive manner and with the fact that an angel does also not belong there, he reluctantly decides to aid Sebastian and Grell in taking her down. He leads the way to where she is trying to rewrite Ciel's magic play, and he warns Sebastian that if he interferes, Ciel's past could be radically altered. When Ciel is able to resist on his own, Angela goes on a rampage and returns to the human world to take out the cult. With Undertaker's help, he, Grell, and Sebastian are sent there to stop her, where he uses his death scythe to trap her against the wall and he even provides Grell with a loaner death scythe. However, he abandons the fight shortly afterward, when it is clear Angela will go to any length to take them down with her. Conspiracy and Revenge When London is set ablaze by Pluto, he is part of the clean-up crew, reaping the numerous souls of the dead. OVAs The Tales of Will the Shinigami This OVA begins as William and Grell are assigned to mentor a group of students training to become Shinigami. One of the students asks about what the final exam will entail. The final exam involves two students being paired together and assigned a human soul scheduled to die. Together, the students must judge the human's life and determine whether to allow that human to live, or if the death should proceed as scheduled. Grell declares his nostalgia for the time, revealing that he and Will were exam partners, suggestively referring to the incident as their "first night". This prompts a flashback to the time of the exam in the late 18th century. William is a calm and respectful student to Grell even though Grell doesn't like him. Will and Grell are assigned to reap the soul of a young aspiring novelist. Grell initially shows no hesitation in the decision to let him die, but Will insists that they observe him longer before they make a judgement, as they have a month. Grell is indignant about this decision, fights with Will over it, beating him easily. They continue observing the author, and Grell changes his mind about his death when Thomas Wallis called him beautiful and he reads his newest book. When Will said that no one can change the destiny of a person, they fight once again. When Will wins, Grell is enamored with his strength. Grell saves Will's life after he encounters trouble attempting to reap their human target by himself, and they successfully collect the soul together. Death Scythe Pruning Pole Appearance: William's Death Scythe is a gardening tool that appears to be a long metal rod with one clipper on each end. It has a monotonous color. In the anime, it is two-toned, with the front half being silver and the back half being black, and it is controlled by a handle that is midway through the rod. Abilities: It is shown that he can use his Death Scythe to attack, defend, collect souls, and activate cinematic records, like other Shinigami's Death Scythes. It also has the unique ability to extend great distances, with the farthest seen distance to be from the top of Baron Kelvin's manor's roof apparently all the way down to where Joker was dying in the basement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 12 Possession: Unlike other Shinigami, William is never seen without his Death Scythe and is even seen holding it while infiltrating the circus. He uses it for a variety of purposes including as a walking stick or for adjusting his glasses, balancing on a tight rope, and making a line in dirt. He seems to be familiar and comfortable enough with its use that it comes across more like an extension of his hand. Quotes * "Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 24 * (Referring to Sebastian) "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 24 * "If you interfere, I'll reap you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33 * "To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness, isn't that a demon's signature ability?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 26-27 * "Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 * (To Ronald Knox) "Those who don't know the importance of glasses to Reapers... Should get a pay cut!"Kuroshitsuji II'' anime, Episode 9 * (To Sebastian) "Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you... really does smear mud across the reaper name."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel) "''It's not glasses. '''It's Suit."''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 36 * "Only Shinigamis who know the significance of life will be granted Shinigami glasses... The glasses of Life..." * (To Grell) "Seriously, being rescued by you is the only taint in my entire life." * (To the students) "This is just part of the job, work does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders, subtly, discreetly... and one more thing, take good care of the glasses." Trivia * William is the only Shinigami to reveal his middle initial, in William's case "T". * His name may refer to writer William Shakespeare. * William appears to dislike nicknames and insists on always refers to a person by their full name. He allows Grell to call him "Will", but it's implied that William might have just gotten tired of correcting him. * A running gag in the anime is William hitting or whacking Grell on the head with something after Grell makes a statement. This is taken to the extreme in the third OVA where William actually stabs Grell in the head twice (once in the back and once in the front). * William is never seen without his Death Scythe. * As shown in the OVA William is able to stay in the human world without being recognized. This is probably a reference to the manga, where William made no attempt to hide the fact that he was a Shinigami but was not taken seriously by the circus crew.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26 Page 22-23 * Although all of the Shinigami wear glasses, it is revealed that William is pathetically blind without his, as shown when he points to the wrong direction when talking to Ronald.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 * According to creator Yana Toboso, William is Grell's actual "True love." * Grell had higher grades than William when they were students.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales of William the Shinagami References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc